Opposites: My adventure in Kanto
by Naraide
Summary: Moon y los demás comienzan a preocuparse cuando las cartas de Lilya dejan de llegar. La rubia está en una región completamente nueva para ella, con la única compañía de su Vulpix. Sin embargo, nunca había dejado de contactar con sus amigos. Pero ya ha pasado un mes y ya va siendo hora de que alguien haga algo por ella. 【Gladion/Gladio X Moon】〖Lillie/Lylia X Sun〗
1. Chapter 1

✦Chapter.1✦

* * *

Cuando el último Pokémon de mi contrincante cae debilitado frente a su entrenador, dejo escapar el aire que había estado aguantando mientras miro a Nyx, ella clava sus ojos rojizos en mí, agotada.

—Ha sido un buen combate. — Digo al entrenador que se ha presentado como Ash, el chico sonríe antes de acercarse, por lo que imito su gesto antes de extender la mano hasta él. — Hacia tiempo que ningún entrenador derrotaba a casi todo mi equipo.

—Realmente eres muy fuerte, cuando hablaban de ti no imaginaba que sería tanto. — Me dice con un brillo en sus ojos. — Espero poder volver a pelear contra ti.

—Ya sabes dónde estoy. — Respondo antes de meter a Absol dentro de su Pokeball. Todo mi equipo necesita descansar urgentemente, y más aún después de semejante combate, tanto ellos, como yo. — Tú también eres bastante fuerte, hasta ahora solo ha habido dos personas que te hayan superado.

—¿Consiguieron que usarás el último Pokémon de tu equipo? — Me pregunta mientras ambos vamos hacia la salida, yo simplemente asiento. La verdad es que nadie más ha conseguido que use a Ondina. — Tienen que ser muy fuertes como para conseguir algo así de la Campeona.

—Lo son. — Afirmo sin dudarlo, tanto Sun como Gladio habían estado a punto de ganarse el título cuando vinieron a enfrentarse a mí. — Diría que son los entrenadores más fuertes que he conocido.

Cuando llegamos a la salida, al ver a mis amigos, sonrío antes de ir hasta ellos.

—Así que no has logrado ganar. — Al escuchar decir eso a Sun, entrecierro los ojos mirándole y él, prácticamente me fulmina con sus ojos grisáceos. — ¡No podías haber usado más Restaurar Todo!

—Al menos te has esforzado, Moon es muy fuerte.

Parpadeo varias veces mirando a mi primo, que está despotricando porque mi rival hubiera perdido y a Tilo que sonríe con las manos en su nuca. Intento entender qué es lo que pasa hasta que veo a Gladio venir junto con una chica que nunca había visto, tiene el pelo corto y rubio miel. Sin poder evitarlo hago una mueca de disgusto ante ello, aunque trato de recomponer mi gesto al ser consciente de ello, noto un golpe en mi costado lo que me hace fruncir el ceño y girarme a ver al responsable. Tilo tiene una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su cara, lo que hace que mis mejillas se coloreen levemente. Lo ha visto.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido? — Pregunta la chica llevándose las manos a la espalda, sus ojos azulados están posados sobre Ash esperando una respuesta.

—No lo he conseguido. — Dice mirándome. — Pero ha sido un gran combate.

—Entonces ha perdido. — Gladio se hace oír, aunque he reusado mirarle desde que ha llegado hasta nosotros, ahora lo hago. Pero él está mirando al excampeón, bueno, más bien está mirando cómo retrocede un par de pasos. — Paga.

El rubio le extiende una mano en su dirección, y esa palabra confirma casi todo.

—¿Habíais apostado? — Inquiero arqueando una ceja, la verdad es que eso me lo esperaba de Sun, pero no de Gladio.

—¡No!

—Sí. Págame. — El ex miembro del Team Skull hace un gesto remarcando que la palma de la mano sigue vacía.

—¿Qué habíais apostado exactamente? — Pregunto cruzándome de brazos, ligeramente divertida por la situación por ver como mi primo tiene que desprenderse de una cantidad de sus valiosas monedas.

—Que ibas ganar, _primita._ Claramente. — Tamborileo los dedos sobre mi brazo, obviamente, sin creerle. Aunque, eso significa que Gladio había apostado por mí… No puedo evitar mirarle de reojo, aunque no me mira a mí. Sin embargo, eso hace que note como mi corazón comienza a golpear con fuerza contra mi pecho. Confiaba en que iba aganar… — Tenía que intentarlo.

Al final, suspira resignado y le tiende una pequeña bolsa de dinero a Gladio

— ¿Sois primos? — La pregunta de la chica me descoloca un poco hasta que lo proceso, veo como Sun sonríe levemente. Imagino que ambos debemos de haber pensado lo mismo, en aquella persona que nos hizo la misma pregunta nada más llegar a esta región.

— Claro que lo somos, ¿No nos parecemos?— Digo juntándonos a ambos para que vean nuestras similitudes.

—Suéltame. — Protesta apartándose de mí, lo que me arranca una carcajada. Nunca le ha gustado ver como la cantidad de su dinero desciende rápidamente.

—A todo esto, ¿de qué os conocéis? — Pregunto mirando a los cinco.

—Sun y yo conocimos a Ash en la tienda de Malasadas y Serena ha venido a acompañar a Ash antes de entrar a la Liga. — Me dice Tilo señalando a ambos. — Y Gladio les conoció en la Fundación Æther cuando les llevamos.

—¡AAAAASH! — Cuando reconozco la voz del Profesor Kukui, todos nos giramos para verle venir. — Imagino que no has sido rival para Moon. — El joven niega levemente con la cabeza. — No te preocupes; ni Tilo ni Gladio ni Sun fueron rivales para el orgullo de Alola.

Cuando la atención de los seis se centra en mi, noto como mis mejillas se colorean levemente. No quiero que me miren, no quiero que _me mire._

—B-Bueno, creo que debería ir a curar a mis Pokémon. — Digo tratando de huir de las miradas de asombro. Aunque ya llevo bastante tiempo siendo la Campeona de Alola, aun no me he acostumbrado a que la gente me mire y me reconozca automáticamente, así como a que hablen de mis logros conmigo delante.

—¡Te acompaño! — Ante el ofrecimiento de Tilo, le dedico una sonrisa, a la que el corresponde con el mismo gesto. — Luego podemos vernos todos en la tienda de malasadas de Hauoli.

Ambos nos adelantamos hasta que el grupo entero comienza a moverse.

—Yo me iré a casa, si eso nos vemos luego en la tienda. — Se despide Sun antes de emprender la marcha. Siento un pinchazo en el pecho al ver a mi primo irse. Sé cuál es la razón para irse tan pronto a casa, al igual que sé lo que lo que va a encontrar. Así como también soy consciente de las emociones que le inundarán al llegar a casa. Miro de reojo a Gladio, él no ha comentado nada, y esa es toda respuesta que necesito. Sigo la distancia que recorren sus ojos esmeraldas y veo lo poco que queda del azabache.

—Acompañaré a Sun a su casa, nos vemos. — Se despide también Kukui de nosotros antes de pegar una carrera en dirección al excampeón de Alola, imagino que querrá saber cómo está.

—Tengo que ir también al centro Pokémon, así que iremos con vosotros.

—Claro, así podéis ir contándome cómo ha sido vuestro combate. — Mientras Tilo avanza con Ash y Serena me giro para ver al miembro del grupo que se ha rezagado.

—Gladio. — Le llamo haciendo que salga del trance en el que se había metido. Cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran, a pesar de que frunce el ceño, puedo ver la preocupación que siente. — Seguro que estará bien.

—Estoy seguro de ello, pero no es normal en ella dejar de enviar cartas para contarnos como está por Kanto, aunque sea una breve nota para decir que está bien. Pero ya ha pasado un mes y nada.

—Todos estamos preocupados por ella.

—Lo sé. — Me dice desviando la vista finalmente de mi primo para mirarme a mí. — Pero eso no va a arreglar nada. He hablado con varios empleados de la Fundación y se quedarán al cargo de todo. — Ante sus palabras, no puedo evitar alterarme. Que se queden al cargo solo puede significar una cosa.

—Iré contigo. — Digo antes de que sea él quien lo haga, ante mis palabras, el chico frunce el ceño mirándome. Imagino que no estará conforme con ello.

—Iré solo, Silvally será mi única compañía. Vosotros, tenéis que quedaros aquí.

—No pienso quedarme aquí mientras Lylia puede estar en peligro. — Le respondo antes de cruzarme de brazos, para reafirmar mis palabras.

—Y yo no pienso dejar que vengas conmigo. — Me contradice imitando mi gesto.

—¡Tortolitos, tengo hambre! ¡Daros prisa! — La voz de Tilo silencia por completo mi respuesta, ante lo no puedo evitar colorearme más que una baya Tamate. Nerviosa, me agarro el nudo de la camiseta mientras desvió la vista al suelo y escucho las risas del trió que va por delante. ¿Por qué tiene que hacer ese tipo de insinuaciones? Cada vez que menciona algo así, tengo miedo de que Gladio se entere de lo que siento por él. Sin embargo, cuando alzo la vista lo justo para mirarle, no me mira a mí, ni siquiera a Tilo. Sus ojos esmeraldas están clavados al frente mientras comienza a caminar hacia ellos. También, veo como su mano derecha está apretada en un puño.

¿Tanto le ha molestado el comentario?

Antes de que pueda hacer algo, el rubio ya me ha sacado un par de pasos de distancia, por lo que corro la distancia que nos separa para alcanzarle y luego, reunirnos con los demás. Cuando llego, me aseguro de dejarle claro al moreno lo poco que me ha gustado su comentario, aunque no parece que mirarle mal vaya a servir de mucho, pues solo he conseguido que comience a reírse aún más. Escucho como Gladio chasquea la lengua antes de hablar.

—Yo también me voy a ir, me necesitan en la fundación. — Al escucharle, automáticamente vuelvo a la conversación de hace unos minutos. ¿Realmente va a irse así como así? Cuando me giro para encararle con el tema, me está mirando. Aguanto la respiración durante unos segundos hasta que descifro su mirada. Me está retando, y yo acepto gustosa el reto.

—Iré contigo. — Digo levantando la barbilla para hacerle ver que no va a conseguir que cambie de idea. Escucho a Tilo protestar porque "le voy a dejar solo", pero mi atención está puesta en el rubio. Después de todo, el no es consciente sobre el tema al que nos referimos.

—Claro que no, _Lunita_. — Al escuchar su forma de decir el apodo –que todo el mundo conoce gracias a Sun- entrecierro los ojos mirándole. — Acuérdate, sólo Silvally. Nos vemos.

Antes de que abra la boca para protestar, Gladio ya está empezando a alejarse. Idiota. Resoplo antes de continuar andando seguida de los otros tres. ¿Cómo puede atreverse a abandonar Alola sin nosotros? ¿Cómo puede pensar siquiera que _yo_ le voy a dejar hacer eso? No, Gladio es consciente de que no le voy a dejar… ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué desafiarme así?

—¡MOON! — Pego un grito al escuchar como Tilo suelta todo el aire retenido a la par que dice mi nombre. Cuando me giro a verle, nuevamente tiene ese gesto que estoy comenzando a odiar.

— _Lunita,_ ya sabemos lo loca que te tien-

—Cállate. — Acompaño mis palabras con golpe en su hombro, noto como la sangre vuelve a reunirse en mis mejillas mientras miro de reojo al par que mira preocupado a un Tilo se soba el brazo.

Cuando llegamos al centro, mientras la enfermera Joy nos atiende, Ash comienza a contarle a Serena y Tilo como ha sido nuestro combate. Solo cuando esperan que añada algo es cuando abro la boca, si no me mantengo callada escuchando. Aunque rápidamente vuelvo a quedarme atascada en mis pensamientos, pues lo ocurrido al salir de la Liga me ha traído de nuevo las preocupaciones que había metido dentro de una caja.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer antes de irte de Alola? — Acompañando esa frase, llega un pequeño pellizco a mi brazo para sacarme de la ensoñación. Cuando busco la mirada de Tilo, saber lo que quiere decirme resulta demasiado sencillo.

"No te preocupes."

Esa es la frase que llevo oyendo una y otra vez, esa es la frase que nos repetimos todos una y otra vez.

—Me gustaría conocer a todos los guardianes de las islas. — Dice Ash con una sonrisa. — Me dijeron que tanto Sun como tú llegasteis a conocer a Tapu Koko. — Asiento con la cabeza, recordando ese momento. Cuando conocí a Tapu Koko, conocí a Lylia también. Una sonrisa diminuta trepa por mis labios, supongo que en ese momento no imaginé lo que ese encuentro significaría. — ¡¿Podrías contarnos cómo fue?!

La pregunta me pilla por sorpresa, pero sin embargo lo hago.

—Fue al poco de llegar a Alola con mi madre, Ni siquiera había desempacado las cosas cuando el Kukui entró en mi casa diciendo que el Kahuna quería darme a mí inicial. — Aun puedo recordar perfectamente los nervios que sentí en ese momento, como apenas pude dormir la noche que llegamos aquí. — Cuando llegamos al Pueblo Lilii no había rastro ni de Kaudan ni de la ayudante del profesor.

» De alguna forma, mientras buscaba al Kahuna, me encontré con Lylia. Ahí conocí a los tres, tanto a Lylia como a Tapu Koko y claramente, a _Nebulilla._ — Cuando mi mente convoca la imagen del pequeño Pokémon, siento un pequeño deje de tristeza. Después de todo, todos esos sucesos los comparto con alguien del que no sé anda. Antes de que continúe hablando, Tilo es quien le explica a Ash y Serena quienes son Lylia y _Nebulilla_ aunque omitiendo algunos aspectos. Siento como me coge la mano antes de continuar hablando, en un intento por darme fuerzas.

— _Nebulilla_ fue atacado por unos Pokémon salvajes, aunque cuando fui a salvarle, fue mi primo quien terminó por hacerlo. Aunque el muy idiota nos metió un susto enorme, al final, Tapu Koko fue quien los salvó a ambos a causa de una explosión que había sido creada por _Nebulilla_.

Al terminar de relatar, mi vista termina por clavarse en el suelo, siento el apretón que me da mi amigo en la mano y, aunque se lo devuelvo, siento que no llega como debería ser.

—Mi encuentro con Tapu Koko no fue tan interesante… ¡Aunque gracias a él tengo una Pulsera Z!

—Tapu Koko es muy caprichoso…— Suspira Tilo a mi lado.

—Bueno, supongo que algo de razón tendría. Consiguió hacer todo el Recorrido Insular. —Murmuro mientras gesticulo con mi mano libre.

—Vuestros Pokémon ya están curados. — Los cuatro agradecemos a la enfermera antes de salir del Centro Pokémon.

—Ahora, ¡A la tienda de malasadas! — Exclama Tilo mientras se lleva las manos a la nuca. Cuando se gira para mirarnos al resto, sus ojos se encuentran con los de Serena. — Espero que tu novio te haya llevado ya a comer malasadas.

La cara de la chica adquiere un tono rojizo antes de comenzar a farfullar cosas de las que solo logro distinguir un "no es mi novio."

—Y Moon, tu deberías pedirle una cita en la tienda. — Ahora soy yo la que termina por colorearse mientras de fondo escucho la risa de ambos chicos, la cual aumenta cuando le doy una patada a Tilo.

—¡No quiero tener ninguna cita! —Exclamo antes de pasarme las manos por el rostro completamente avergonzada. ¿Por qué tuve que decirle que me gustaba? ¿En qué momento esa me pareció una buena idea?

—¿Entonces no sois novios?

—¿Qué?

—¿Eh?

Ambos nos quedamos mirando a la rubia, que alterna la vista entre nosotros, antes de echarnos a reír.

—¿Q-Qué pasa? — Pregunta algo consternada.

—Tilo y yo solo somos amigos. — Digo tratando de calmar este ataque de risa tan tonto. Cuando me giro para ver al moreno, se está agarrando a Ash mientras continúa riéndose.

—Pensé que erais pareja, por lo de daros la mano y eso…

—No… No… Los gustos de Moon son alg- — Otra pata termina por silenciarlo.

—Que te calles.

—Deberías decírselo.

—Deberías cerrar tu bocaza. — Digo frunciendo el ceño. No quiero hablar de esto delante de ellos.

—No tiene nada de malo que te guste alguien. — Dice Serena llevándose una mano al pecho. — Y tampoco tiene nada de malo que lo sepa.

Mientras habla, sus mejillas vuelven a colorearse. Así que a ella le gusta alguien… Mientras continuamos andando, cuando mi silencio ha dado por finalizada esa conversación, me digo que ahora no es el mejor momento para una confesión.

El resto del viaje, transcurre en silencio excepto por algunos comentarios de Tilo a los que alguna vez responde Ash. Serena se ha quedado rezagada siguiendo mi paso, pues ambos chicos van delante de nosotras.

—Yo creo que no es el mejor momento para que lo sepa. — Susurro solo para que ella me oiga, ante lo que ella clava su vista en mí, pero yo rehusó su mirada mirando la mochila de Ash. Siento como se detiene apenas durante un segundo, su silencio ha sido la única respuesta que he obtenido y casi lo prefiero así. Ni siquiera sé porque se lo he comentado a ella.

Cuando llegamos a la tienda de malasadas, aunque somos los primeros en llegar, Tilo ya ha entrado para comprar. Me siento en el bordillo apoyando mis codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza sobre mis manos. Está siendo un día demasiado largo.

—Debería ir a buscar a Sun. — Murmuro más para mí que para los demás, quiero saber cómo está. Sin embargo, quien ha sido mi rival de hoy me ha escuchado.

—No creo que tarde mucho, además, Gladio aún no ha llegado. — Alzo la vista al cielo. Supongo que Ash no tiene ni la menor idea del peso que está rondado a este grupo. Solo espero que Gladio, al final, no se vaya solo. Con preocuparme por Lylia tengo más que suficiente.

—Entonces iré a dar una vuelta. — Digo antes de levantarme, solo quiero moverme. Veo como Ash va a continuar hablando, pero Serena niega con la cabeza, lo que hace que el chico guarde silencio.

Tomo eso como que me dan permiso antes de comenzar a dirigirme hasta la playa. Desde que llegué a Alola caminar por la arena cuando tengo algo en mente se ha convertido en una costumbre. Sigo la orilla dejando que mis pies se mojen con cada ola que llega.

He evitado pensar en todo lo que está pasando y más o menos, lo he logrado gracias a los continuos combates que tengo que librar, pero supongo que ya no se puede evitar. No detengo mi paso hasta que llego a una zona rocosa, fijándome así, en la persona que está sentada sobre ella. Simplemente camino para alcanzarla quedando a su lado.

—No había nada. — Contengo un suspiro. Eso no era ningún secreto para nadie. Pero de entre todos nosotros, él que aún espera con ansias ver un sobre en el buzón, es Sun. — He pensado ir a buscarla.

Apenas lo dice en un murmuro, pero ni siquiera el oleaje ha evitado que lo oiga. Al final, termino por sentarme a su lado.

—Puede haberle pasado cualquier cosa, aunque últimamente las cosas estén más calmadas en Kanto. Cualquiera puede haber visto en ella un objetivo fácil.

Siento el impulso de decirle que ella no es débil, que puede hacerle frente a cualquier cosa que se proponga. Pero sé que lo que está hablando en el chico, es su preocupación y no lo que piense de ella.

—Lylia es fuer-

—No hace falta que lo digas, se que lo es. — Me interrumpe antes de levantarse. — ¿No pensarías tu igual si fuera Gladio quién estuviera en esa situación?

—Obviamente. — Murmuro meditando sus palabras. Sun tiene razón, la preocupación me haría reaccionar de una forma similar. Veo como mi amigo asiente antes de tenderme la mano para que me levante.

—Deberíamos ir yendo a la tienda o sino lo más seguro es que nos quedemos sin malasadas. O que Tilo me mate por hacerle esperar. —Dice comenzando a tirar de mi mano para que apresuremos el paso. Dejo que me arrastre mientras mis ojos vuelven a mirar en dirección al océano. Tal vez todos pensemos igual y queramos ir a buscar a Lylia. —Seguramente ni haya tenido la decencia de esperarnos un poco.

Prefiero no decirle que Tilo no ha esperado a nadie, que en cuanto hemos llegado a la tienda, el ya ha entrado sin pensárselo demasiado. Cuando llegamos a la tienda, Gladio ya está ahí también. No alcanzo a escuchar lo que dicen, pero a juzgar por la cara que tienen tanto Gladio como Tilo, lo más seguro es que el último este metiéndose con el rubio, pues su rostro está completamente sonrojado. Y yo tengo ganas de darme cabezazos contra la pared porque el rubor sobre sus mejillas me parezca lo más adorable del mundo.

—Alola. — Saluda Sun una vez que ambos hemos llegado, lo que hace que la atención del grupo se centre en nosotros.

—Llegas tarde, ¡Y yo qué te estaba esperando para comer Malasadas contigo! Has tardado tanto que he tenido que comerme media docena a tu salud. — Murmura Tilo antes de hacer como que se limpia una lágrima. Sun alza una ceja mirando al moreno.

—No creo que eso sea un gran problema para ti.

—Claro que no, pero me he comido las tuyas.

—Me lo he imaginado…— Mientras ambos hablan, mi atención se centra en los tres restantes.

— ¿Están ricas? — Pregunto al ver la Malasada que llevan en las manos.

—Están muy ricas.

— ¡DELICIOSAS!

—Como siempre. — Asiento a la respuesta de los tres.

Serena está sentada muy cerca de Ash. Lo que me hace cuestionarme si será él el chico que le gusta. O si son pareja. La chica, al fijarse en la dirección que tienen mis ojos, se apega un poco más a Ash, mientras que un resoplido consigue apartar mi atención de ambos. Cuando me giro para ver al causante del ruido, Gladio tiene sus ojos clavados sobre mí, si no fuera porque me parece algo irracional, diría que tiene una mueca inconforme en el gesto. Aunque apenas puedo apreciarla, pues ha borrado ese gesto en cuanto ha visto que tenía mi atención. Ambos nos mantenemos la mirada hasta que es él quien la aparta para mirar a mi primo.

No soy consciente de que mis mejillas se han coloreado hasta que Tilo hace un gesto con el dedo índice sobre las suyas propias. Automáticamente me llevo mi mano diestra en un vano intento por cubrir ese color rojizo, lo que le arranca un par de carcajadas a mi amigo. Sin embargo, después de que eso ha pasado, no puedo evitar pensar como Gladio miraba a Ash cuando la rubia se ha acercado más a él, eso hace que me cuestione si a Gladio le gustará alguien.

—Moon. — Cuando escucho la voz de Serena llamarme, me obligo a apartar la mirada del trío. — ¿Te gusta Gladio?

Siento como el color se esfuma de mi cuerpo, pues junto a esa pregunta, la conversación que mantenían los chicos ha cesado. No quiero girarme, no quiero saber si los tres están mirando en mi dirección a la espera de mi respuesta. Los ojos azules de Serena se desvían de mí en dirección al rubio, Ash sigue su mirada y es entonces, cuando veo la sorpresa en el rostro de ambos. Pero cuando me giro para ver la causa, solo me encuentro con que tanto mi primo como Tilo tienen una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, una sonrisa que no va dirigida a mí, sino al Gladio. Que termina por suspirar antes de poner su ya típica pose, causando que tanto su flequillo como su mano, cubran su rostro.

—Moon, ignora esa pregunta. — Asiento levemente, aunque realmente no sé por qué, pero prefiero no tener que contestar. — No está bien meterse en la vida privada de las personas, y mucho menos, ponerlas en una situación comprometedora.

Una pizca de pánico se instala dentro de mi sistema nervioso.

Lo sabe.

Sabe lo que siento por él.

—Bueno, bueno, dejando de lado los temas amorosos de lado. — Siento la mano de Tilo sobre mi hombro acompañada de sus palabras. — Creo que tenemos temas más importantes que avergonzarnos entre nosotros y gastar bromas de mal gusto.

Agradezco el cambio de tema, al menos, hasta que se dé que va a tratar. Conozco la postura de todos respecto al tema, al igual que sé cómo va terminar.

—Es cierto. Aunque se lo he comentado antes a Moon, creo que estaría mejor si todos lo supierais. — Cuando Sun comienza a hablar, la atención de todo el grupo recae sobre él. — Lo llevo pensando desde hace más o menos una semana, pero he decidido que me iré a Kanto pasado mañana.

La nueva información añadida hace que le mire, obviamente reprochándole por no haberme contado eso. Veo como Gladio hace una mueca, y ante eso, yo me marco una victoria, después de todo, no irá solo.

—Parece que no he sido el único. —Murmura el antiguo miembro del Team Skull mientras se lleva la mano diestra a la frente.

—¿Tu también lo habías pensado? —Cuestiona Sun.

—Creo que lo hemos pensado todos. — Dice Tilo antes de esbozar una sonrisa, sumándose a la idea de partir a otra región.

—¿Vais a ir a Kanto?

—Según parece, sí, nos vamos a Kanto. — Me apresuro a contestar, lo que provoca que Gladio entrecierre los ojos mirándome. — Todos. — Enfatizo, dejándole claro que he ganado.

—¿Y qué vais a hacer con la Fundación y la Liga? —Pregunta Ash.

—Zyra.

—Kukui.— Quiero pensar que al profesor no le importará quedarse al cargo mientras buscamos a Lylia.

— Yo soy de Kanto, podríais quedaron en mi casa.

El ofrecimiento del azabache, hace que recuerde la casa que hemos vendido, pero también, la casa en la que aún se encuentran mis tíos, pues, a pesar de todo, Sun ha sido el único que se ha mudado a Alola.

—No te preocupes, tenemos alojamiento asegurado. —Responde mi primo, supongo que echa de menos a sus padres. —No queremos ser una molestia.

—No te preocupes, no creo que nos quedemos mucho tiempo en el mismo tiempo de todas formas. — Me apresuro para hablar antes de lo haga Ash, pues ya ha abierto la boca para hacerlo.

—¡Precisamente por eso!

— No te preocupes. Tanto Sun como yo somos de Kanto, así que ya tenemos una casa allí. —Parece que mis palabras han logrado que desista en su propósito. Lo que me deja algo más tranquila, de por sí ya somos un grupo bastante grande, dos más causarían que llamásemos la atención.

—Entonces ya tenemos algo que hacer. Deberíamos avisar a nuestros padres. — Dice Sun antes de coger mi mano. — Mañana por la tarde nos reuniremos para coger los billetes.

Antes de que me quiera dar cuenta, Sun ya me está arrastrando lejos de la tienda. Con un gesto de la mano, me despido del resto a la par que me disculpo por el comportamiento del azabache.

Nada más llegar, mientras Sun relata todo a mi madre, yo voy a buscar al Profesor. Sí él no puede hacerse cargo de la Liga de Alola, de nada serviría que yo empezase a preparar cosas. Golpeo varias veces la puerta de su casa hasta que Kukui me abre la puerta. Me dedica una sonrisa antes de dejarme pasar.

—¿Quieres una taza de té?

— No gracias est- — Suspiro cuando veo como el líquido caliente cae en la taza. No sé ni para qué pregunta. — Gracias, Profesor.

— De nada, ya sabes donde están las malasadas. — Me dice haciendo un ademán con la mano señalando en dirección a un mueble de la cocina.

—Estoy bien. — Le sonrío mientras doy vueltas al contenido de la taza.

—¿Qué te ha parecido Ash? — Se pregunta me descoloca ligeramente, pero él lo aclara al ver mi rostro. — Me refiero a su forma de combatir. No sabría decir exactamente qué es lo que tiene, pero hay algo.

— Claro que tiene que haber algo, ha estado a punto de ganarme. Y además, para que Tapu Koko se haya fijado en él, tiene que ser algo grande.

— Determinación. — Asiento a las palabras de Kukui. Sí, determinación tiene y mucha. — Ah, pero seguro que no has venido aquí para hablar de Ash.

—Tan avispado como siempre. — Murmuro, lo que le arranca una sonrisa.

—Y puedo intentar acercarme un poco más y te voy a decir directamente la respuesta: Sí.

Levanto una ceja mirándole. Al principio, siempre me asustaba que fuera tan perspicaz, pero con el tiempo preferí eso. Te ahorraba tener que darle vueltas a las cosas antes de tener que llegar al asunto.

—No tengo ningún problema, me haré cargo de la Liga, ve a buscar a Lilya. Te necesitaran. — Asiento antes de darle un abrazo. — No sois los únicos preocupados por ella.

—Os informaremos de cada avance. — Digo antes de volver a mi casa.

Cuando llego, lo primero que recibo es un abrazo de mi madre. Mientras me rodea con sus brazos, con una mano me acaricia la nuca. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un gesto así conmigo, supongo que hasta hace nada no veía la posibilidad de que pudiera irme a otra región.

—Ten cuidado.

—Lo tendré, cuida bien de Meowth.— Como respuesta, vuelve a abrazarme. No es hasta que Sun entra en el comedor, que me suelta.

—Tienes una bolsa en tu cuarto.

—No era necesario. — Digo volviendo a abrazarla antes de ir a mi cuarto. Mis ojos recorren la estancia hasta que dan con una bolsa que imita los patrones de una Pokéball. Me paso la mayor parte del tiempo mirando que coger, cada conjunto comprado durante el Recorrido Insular, cada objeto conseguido. Suspiro antes de dejarme caer sobre la cama. A pesar de que me he repetido una y otra vez que no es un viaje de ocio, que es una misión de rescate, no puedo evitar sentirme como cuando vine aquí. Me aplaudo en la cara para quitar esos pensamientos, no puedo pensar así, esto es para ayudar a mi mejor amiga. Al final, termino por hacer que mi espalda golpee contra el colchón, al hacerlo, mis ojos captan un destello rojizo. Cuando cojo el gorro no puedo evitar abrazarlo. Después de esto, faltaría menos para poder ayudarla.

Sonrío mientras cierro la cremallera de la bolsa, pues ya quedan menos cosas por hacer. Cuando bajo me extraña no percibir el olor de la cena, sé que se me ha hecho bastante tarde, pero es imposible que me haya perdido la cena. Entrecierro los ojos mirando el comedor, no solo no huele a comida, sino que tampoco hay nadie. Me cruzo de brazos tratando de descifrar lo que ocurre, pero es el timbre de la puerta lo que me da la respuesta. Cuando abro, espero ver a Sun preparado para burlarse, pero en vez él está Tilo sonriendo.

—Han decidido hacer una fiesta en Pueblo Lilii para despedirnos. — Me informa antes de coger mi muñeca para tirar de mí. Tras cerrar la puerta, ambos vamos hacía el pueblo. — Sabes, no me parece bien que nos hagan una fiesta. No vamos a emprender un viaje a otra región como haría cualquier entrenador, vamos a ayudar a nuestra amiga. — Siento como si celebraran su desaparición. Sé que no lo hacen, pero así es como lo siento.

—Míralo de esta forma entonces: están celebrando que, por fin, van a ir a buscar a Lylia. —Tilo asiente levemente, supongo que siempre es mejor intentar ver el vaso medio lleno, incluso en situaciones como está.

—Anda vamos, todos te están esperando. — Ante eso, solo puedo hacer una mueca cargada de disgusto.

—¿Y por qué no me has avisado antes?

—Tu madre dijo que necesitabas tiempo.

—¡Pero no tanto! —Protesto frunciendo el ceño. — Solo estaba preparando una bolsa…

Cuando llegamos a Pueblo Lilii, veo a todo el mundo reunido. Hace medio año, estaba en una situación similar, tras haber ganado a Sun en la Liga. Solo que en esa fiesta, Lylia estaba presente. Cuando busco a Sun con la mirada, sus ojos enfocan las luces de colores que iluminan el cielo. A pesar de que Tilo me avisa de que va a ir con él, mis piernas no se mueven, las siento ancladas en el sitio.

—¿Te trae recuerdos? — La voz de Gladio resuena a mi espalda, no me sorprende que este apartado, la otra vez fue igual.

—¿Y a ti? —Cuestiono girándome para mirarle, tiene los brazos cruzados y su ceja se arquea levemente.

—Sí.

Ante su respuesta sincera, yo simplemente guardo silencio. Después de todo, Gladio ya conoce la respuesta.

—¿Esta vez vas a ir con los demás?

—Antes me tiro por el puerto. — Siento como una sonrisa crece por mis labios ante su comentario.

—Oh vamos, será divertido. Van a estar todos: Nereida, Mao, Zarala, Kiawe, Liam, Chris y Rika. — Conforme voy mencionando nombres, Gladio continua enarcando una ceja. — No sirve, ¿verdad?

—No. —Murmura sonriendo de lado. Ante su respuesta, me giro para mirar los fuegos artificiales. — Pero tal vez llegué a pensármelo si luego volvemos a escaparnos de los demás.

La sorpresa cruza mi rostro al escuchar sus palabras y por la rapidez que he tenido al girarme para verle, también en el suyo.

—B-Bueno, si no te molesta. — Juraría que sus mejillas se han coloreado levemente, que están de un tono carmín, pero las luces que iluminan el cielo lo dificultan bastante.

—¡No! No me molesta…— Murmuro antes de agarrar su muñeca y arrastrarle hasta el grupo más cercano: Liam, Zarala y Rika. — Alola.

—Alola Moon. — Hago un gesto con la mano al saludo de Liam.

—¿Así que os vais a Kanto? — Nos pregunta Zarala mientras se lleva ambas manos a su espalda.

—Partiremos mañana.

—Espero que consigáis encontrar a Lylia. — Dice Mao, que se acerca a nosotros con una bolsa en sus manos.

—La vamos a encontrar. — Solo puedo dedicarle una sonrisa a los presentes por las palabras de Gladio, disculpándome por el tono arisco con el que ha hablado.

—Moon, Nereida y yo te hemos comprado esto. — Nada más hablar, la peliazul aparece detrás de su amiga extendiéndome un regalo envuelto en un papel rojizo. Mientras lo voy abriendo, veo una portada decorada con una pokeball en el centro. — Sabemos que no te vas de viaje, pero como te encanta hacer fotos hemos pensado que te gustaría tener donde ponerlas.

—No hacía falta… —Murmuro mirando el álbum antes de abrazarlo. — Pero gracias…

—Moon.

—Gracias chicas. — Repito antes de abrazar a ambas.

—Moon.

—Os iremos diciendo.

—Moon.

—Deberías hacerle caso, los novios suelen molestarse cuando no se lo hacen. — Ante el comentario de Mao y aprovechando que aún estamos abrazas, le pellizco el brazo.

—N-No somos novios…

—Moon.

—¿Qué?

—Ya hemos estado con los demás.

—¿Eh?

—Vamos. — Pero antes de que pueda reaccionar ya me está arrastrando en dirección a la Senda Mahalo. Mis ojos terminan por clavarse en la mano de Gladio, que agarra mi muñeca para tirar de ella. Intento calmar el pulso acelerado, pero no lo consigo. Quiero que ese simple gesto deje de tener tanta importancia, que sea igual a cuando Tilo lo hace, pero sé que no va a ser así. Que me gusta notar cómo me sujeta suavemente.

Sin embargo, no llegamos a adentrarnos en la Senda.

—¿Qué quieres, Ash? — El tono irritado con el que habla Gladio no pasa desapercibido ni para Serena, ni para mí. Pero soy yo la que mira al rubio enarcando una ceja, cuestionándole por ello.

—¿Vais a ver el Altar de Tapu Koko?

—No. —Mientras el rubio continua tirando de mí, me disculpo ante ambos. Seguimos andando hasta llegar al puente colgante. Hace seis meses, ambos estábamos aquí cuando vimos llegar a mi primo con Lylia. A pesar de que me da la espalda, veo como sus hombros se alzan bruscamente mientras coge aire. Estoy tentada de preguntarle por qué hemos venido aquí, pero no lo veo necesario, no cuando la situación fue completamente similar. — No tengas muy en cuenta todo esto. Ya sabes que no me gusta estar con mucha gente.

Asiento, eso lo sé. Pero también sé que hay algo más, algo que quiere decir, algo que, o no nos ha dicho o que tenga que decirme a mí. Me siento estúpida cuando mis mejillas se colorean, pero tengo que agradecer que no se puedan notar gracias a la penumbra de la noche.

—Am…— A pesar de que comienza a hablar dudoso, sus palabras terminar por silenciarse. Acercándome a él, intento instarle a que hable. — No quería que ninguno de vosotros fuera a Kanto.

—Lo sé. — Murmuro después de lo que ha dicho, eso podía llegar a imaginarlo.

—He estado buscando información sobre ese tal Bill, pero no sé si realmente el puede ayudar a nuestra madre. Quiero decir, no he encontrado nada.

—¿Crees que su viaje ha sido en vano?— Pregunto antes de obtener una respuesta negativa

—Ella se está esforzando y por fin se ha decidido a emprender un viaje, así que no ha sido en vano, al menos, no en su totalidad.

—¿Entonces?— Cuestiono incitándole a hablar.

—No sé qué puede haber pasado para que desaparezca, pero no quería que más personas que me importan pudieran salir mal paradas.

No sé como sentirme ante la confesión de Gladio, él nunca ha dicho directamente que le importemos.

—Pero supongo que hacer algo así sería injusto. — Murmura sentándose en la poca hierba que hay antes del puente colgante. —Vosotros también estáis preocupados por Lylia. La verdad es que me sorprende que Sun haya tardado tanto en tomar la decisión de ir a buscarla. — Asiento, supongo que es porque se negaba a creer que pudiera haberle pasado algo. Cuando miro el rostro de Gladio, tiene una sonrisa casi imperceptible. — Parece que te has salido con la tuya, _Lunita._

—Era obvio que no ibas a ir solo. — Digo orgullosa, porque, fuera como fuese, era un hecho que Gladio no iba a ir solo.

—No me refería a eso. — Mis cejas se juntan levemente, ¿Qué quiere decir? No sé a qué más puede referirse. — Parece que siempre te las apañas para estar a mi lado.

Guardo silencio y cuento como pasan los segundos. ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? Siento como todo mi sistema nervioso comienza a movilizarse, escucho mis propios latidos resonar con fuerza en mis oídos y noto la boca demasiado seca.

—¿Qué quieres dec-

—Nada… Creo que últimamente paso demasiado tiempo con Tilo. — Me corta antes de llevar la mano diestra hasta su frente y suspirar. — Es… Es algo tonto.

—Di. — Digo, tal vez de una forma más brusca de lo que me gustaría. Pero no puedo dejar eso así, si Gladio sabe algo. Si tiene idea alguna de mis sentimientos, ¿cómo le mirare a la cara?

—No es nada importante, no te preocupes…— Frunzo el ceño mirándole, quiero aparentar que los nervios no me consumen por dentro. Cuando cruzo los brazos, es cuando el habla.

—Supongo que solo son cosas que Tilo me ha metido en la cabeza…— Murmura. — Lo que quiero decir, es que a pesar de estar ocupada con la Liga, siempre vienes a ayudarme en la Fundación y desde hace algún tiempo, según Tilo, siempre procuras tener algo de tiempo para ayudarme.

—¿Por qué no voy a hacerlo? —Cuestiono relajándome levemente, algo así puedo manejarlo. Puedo salir bien de esta situación.

—¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo? — Cuando me devuelve la pregunta, se acerca levemente a mí, lo justo para que pueda apreciar sus facciones de una forma más clara a pesar de la oscuridad.

—E-Eres mi amigo. — Balbuceo, avergonzada por la cercanía. Ante mis palabras, el rubio esboza una sonrisa que casi podría jurar que es falsa.

—Lo soy, y tanto Tilo como Liam también, pero no haces las mismas cosas con ellos. —Claro que lo hago, Tilo y yo solemos ir a comer Malsadas juntos y pasear por la ciudad Hau'Oli, respecto a Liam, es cierto que alguna vez hemos quedado, pero no somos tan cercanos como con Tilo o con él. Ni siquiera con Kiawe.

—Claro que lo hago. —Respondo separándome un poco. — Tal vez con Liam no tanto, pero es porque no tengo tanta confianza con él.

—¿Eso quiere decir que confías más en mí que en él?

—Lo hago. — Respondo sinceramente, eso no es secreto para nadie. — Tú me has ayudado más durante todo el tiempo que he estado aquí, en Alola.

Por un segundo, los ojos verduzcos de Gladio se hacen más grandes, aunque no puedo apreciarlos bien, juraría que tiene un par de motitas negras. Tampoco puedo apreciarlos durante mucho más tiempo, ya que el rubio se ha levantado.

—Deberíamos volver. — Cuando voy a imitar su acción, Gladio me tiende la mano para que la coja Al hacerlo, con apenas un impulso; me levanta antes de tirar de mi en dirección a la Senda Mahalo.

Cuando llegamos al centro de la fiesta, Kiawe está haciendo un baile sobre la tarima. Espero a que Gladio me suelte nada más llegar, pero sin embargo, seguimos caminando hasta mi primo y Tilo.

—¿Dónde estab- ¿Qué hacéis cogidos de la mano? — Tanto Gladio como yo, dirigimos nuestra mirada a nuestras manos unidas. Ese gesto no dura mucho mas, pues Gladio me suelta antes de cruzarse de brazos.

—Nada.

—Solo habíamos ido a las Ruinas de la Guerra. —Digo antes de esconder ambas manos detrás de mí.

—¿Ya tienes preparado todo? —Me pregunta Sun.

—Sí, he metido todo un una bolsa.

Mi primo asiente antes de quedarse mirando como Kiawe realiza diversos pasos. Al ver está escena, siento como Sun no está con nosotros, sino recordando cada suceso acontecido meses atrás. Cuando miro a Tilo, su expresión es bastante similar a la del azabache, solo que él sí que se percata de que le estoy mirando y simplemente me da un apretón en el brazo.

Entre llamas, bailes y risas, nosotros recordamos sucesos demasiado similares.

Entre llamas, bailes y risas, nosotros no logramos compartir en totalidad el entusiasmo del resto.

Entre llamas, bailes y risas, nosotros nos despedimos de Alola.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, es la primera historia de Pokémon que escribo seriamente, el año pasado intente hacer una pero no pase de las 1000 palabras. Espero que os haya gustado, he visto que hay pocos fics largos tanto de Gladio x Moon como de Sun x Lylia, así que quise escribir uno yo misma.

Me gustaría que si vierais algún error o algo así, me lo dijerais para arreglarlo. También quería preguntaros tengo bastantes ideas y no sé muy bien cuales llevar a cabo:

➤ Hacer mas de dos narradores.

➤ La relación entre Sun y Moon, no se si hacerlos primos o amigos.

➤ Hacer que Tilo tenga un Crush por Lylia.

Muchas gracias por leer~

* * *

✧~〖Pokémon no me pertenece, lo hace a Game Freak, Nintendo

y sus respectivos creadores, Satoshi Tajiri y Ken Sugimori〗~✧

* * *

Hasta el próximo capitulo~✿


	2. Chapter 2

✦Chapter.2✦

* * *

Frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, ajusto el lazo de mi camiseta antes de ponerme mi gorro. ¿Cuánto hacía que no me ponía esta ropa?, cuando me miro, veo a la niña que hace año y poco, que se plantó justo en este mismo sitio, anhelando salir con el Profesor Kukui para ir en busca de mi inicial. Sin embargo, ahora, tampoco llega a ser la misma. Lo único similar que ahora encuentro entre ellas, es el físico y la ropa, pero ni eso: mi piel ahora está algo más morena y mi pelo, un poco más largo; así como las prendas, que ahora se amoldan más a mi figura a pesar de la anchura de estas.

—Moon, date prisa o perderás el barco. — Cuando escucho a mi madre, solo puedo hacer lo que precisamente me ha dicho. Ya que, en efecto, al ver la hora en el reloj es cuando me percato de que el tiempo comienza a echárseme encima.

La persona del espejo me devuelve la sonrisa para posteriormente ambas nos darnos la espalda. Me cuelgo la bolsa al hombro para salir de la habitación. Sin embargo, antes de abrir la puerta, me giro para ver mi cuarto, no sé cuánto tiempo vamos a estar fuera y yo no puedo evitar sentir un peso sobre mí. Cuando nos mudamos de Kanto, la chica que me miraba desde el espejo había deseado coger un avión para ir a una nueva región. Se había entretenido metiendo cada cosa en cajas, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas al despedirse de todo el mundo. Pero ahora, solo quiero saber si encontraré a mi amiga.

Tras despedirme de mi madre voy al encuentro de mi primo, aunque cuando llego a los únicos que veo son al Profesor junto a Sun.

—¡Ah, Moon! —Conforme me acerco a ellos, Kukui mi recibe con un movimiento de mano mientras que Sun niega con la cabeza.

—Llegas tarde.

—Oh vamos, los demás aún no han llegado. —Murmuro cruzándome de brazos. Estoy segura de que no soy la única que ha notado la actitud que muestra Sun, lo cual queda confirmado cuando el profesor me sonríe ligeramente disculpándose por sus palabras. Simplemente suspiro por ello. Desde que se ha levantado, el chico ha estado de un humor de Rockruff a punto de evolucionar.

Unos segundos después, Rotom-dex sale de mi bolsa para anunciar que ha llegado un mensaje.

—Moon, tienes un mensaje de Tilo-roto. Dice que está en la tienda de Malasadas-roto.

—Muchas gracias, RotomDex.

—¡Tenemos prisa y él llega tarde por irse a comprar Malasadas!— Protesta Sun antes de resoplar.

—Venga, venga, llegaremos todavía más tarde si no vamos a buscar a Tilo. El chico es capaz de perder el barco por quedarse en la tienda. Moon, quédate aquí por si vienen los demás.

Asiento antes de ir a sentarme en el bordillo del puerto mientras saco a Diana de su Poké ball, la Espeon apoya su cabecita sobre mis rodillas aprovechando que está afuera. Comienzo a acariciarla mientras recuerdo cuando el pequeño Eevee que me regalaron en la Guardería Pokémon evolucionó a un precioso tipo Psíquico. Tanto Lylia como yo le hicimos un montón de fotos con el Pokévisor. Automáticamente, Diana se encariñó por completo de Lylia.

Un ladrido que reconocería en cualquier lugar se hace oír captando mi atención, la pequeña Rockruff, que he estado cuidando desde que el Team Skull intentó hacerle daño, se apresura para llegar hasta mí.

—Ey, pequeña. — Digo acariciando su cabecita, el can, al percatarse de las caricias se sienta a mi lado, junto a Diana.

No es hasta que escucho unos pasos que levanto la vista del Pokémon. Gladio que me mira sorprendido. Abre y cierra la boca un par de veces hasta que al final termina por hablar.

—Así que hasta ella viene a despedirse.

—Eso parece. Me da algo de pena dejarla aquí, estoy segura de que el Profesor y mamá cuidaran de ella, pero aún así…

—Puedes llevártela. — Cuando miro al chico, sus ojos están puestos sobre el can. — Ella es feliz contigo.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo? — Le pregunto, la reacción de la Rockruff es ladrar y dar una vuelta sobre sí misma. Al ver aquello, yo simplemente atino a sacar una Poké ball de la bolsa y enseñársela. Sin hacerse esperar, el tipo roca toca la bola con el hocico entrando de forma automática en ella. Dos segundos después, el pitido y las estrellas que indican que ha sido atrapado se hacen presentes. — Bienvenida, Lena.

Sonrío mirando la Poké ball antes de guardarla en la bolsa de nuevo, mientras realizo cada uno de esos movimientos, siento la mirada esmeralda de Gladio puesta sobre mí.

—No imaginé que te vería de nuevo con esa ropa. — Ante sus palabras, enrojezco ligeramente. — Tampoco con ese gorro tan estúpido.

Cuando hago el amago de responderle, su mano llega para cubrirme la visión. Lo que provoca que termine por no decir nada, ya que el contacto hace que me tense.

—¿A qué viene?— Pregunta mientras desliza su mano hasta mi mejilla, la cual sé que está completamente colorada. Trato de buscarle alguna explicación a los gestos que el ex-miembro del Team Skull está teniendo, pero no encuentro ninguno. Mi mente solo es capaz de procesar el contacto que tiene sobre mí. Ni siquiera cuando intento responder lo logro: tengo la mente en blanco y el pulso a mil por hora.

Aunque el contacto se rompe tan rápido como ha llegado. No sé como sentirme con respecto a ello, aunque estoy aliviada; también siento como un pequeño deje de tristeza. De nuevo, quiero golpearme contra algo, quiero decidirme con respecto a "que sentir" cuando esté con Gladio. Quiero poder disfrutar de los breves momentos como estos sin ponerme tan nerviosa o, al menos, sin quedarme en blanco y poder reaccionar de alguna manera.

—¡Suuun, vamooos! No estaba haciendo nada malo. — La respuesta del por qué Gladio se había separado de forma brusca llega acompañada de los gritos de Tilo, que es arrastrado por mi primo.

—Ah, Gladio. Ya has llegado. — Kukui va por detrás del dúo acompañado de la Profesora Burnet. — Ya me estaba imaginando a Sun con otro ataque de nervios porque llegabas tarde.

—No quiero perder el barco. — Ante la puntualización de mi primo, miro el muelle en el que solo hay un barco, que no es el que tenemos que coger, esa imagen hace que niegue con la cabeza.

—Necesitas calmarte.

—Me calmaré cuando sepa que Lylia está bien. — Ambos nos cruzamos de brazos mientras nos mantenemos la mirada. Estoy por decirle que se está comportando de una forma demasiado exagerada cuando Burnet interrumpe nuestro concurso de miradas.

—¿Iréis con vuestro equipo?

—¡Por supuesto! Aidan y yo tenemos que seguir haciéndonos fuertes juntos. — Imagino que estoy en la misma situación que Tilo, yo tampoco podría separarme de Primarina y Sun tampoco de Decidueye.

—Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntas, así que creo que tampoco podría dejar a Ondina aquí. — Digo. Ondina es mi compañera, así que no podemos separarnos en casos así. Ambas confiamos plenamente la una en la otra, no habríamos llegado tan lejos si no sintiéramos eso la una por la otra.

—Yo no pienso dejar a Silvally en el Paraíso Æther.

Antes de que la conversación continúe, el barco llega al puerto y con ello; la despedida, pues mientras hablábamos varios de nuestros amigos habían llegado. No quiero entristecerme por tener que partir y me aferro a la idea de que es para ayudar a Lylia. Que volveremos antes de que nos demos cuenta.

Cuando me toca despedirme de Mallow, Nereida y Kiawe, abrazo a los tres como puedo. Tratando de ignorar la extraña sensación que ha aparecido en mí pecho. Esa sensación perdura con todos, con cada abrazo de despedida. Por un instante, imagino que así fue como se sintió Lylia al irse.

Cuando tengo que despedirme de ambos profesores, Burnet me abraza con ese cariño de madre que posee, lo que me arranca una pequeña sonrisa

—He hablado con el Profesor Ciprés, os estará esperando en el puerto. — Nos dice su marido mientras me separo de ella para ir a abrazarle.

—Creo que tendríamos que ir con ellos, al menos, hasta Kalos. — Eso hace que recuerde que el viaje en barco solo nos lleva hasta esa región, de ahí en adelante, tomaremos un avión.

—No te preocupes, estaremos bien. — Dice Tilo llevándose ambas manos a su nuca. — Además, ya habéis contactado con el Profesor de ahí.

—Ya, pero…

—No te preocupes, sí han logrado enfrentarse contra los Ultraentes, un viajecito solos no será nada para ellos. — Le dice Kukui a su mujer mientras la rodea con los brazos. — Pero aún así, tened cuidado.

No me gusta la seriedad con la que se está llevando el tema. Hace que parezca que hay un trasfondo, que va a ser algo más complicado.

Cuando los cuatro estamos en el barco, Tilo y yo nos despedimos de todos una última vez agitando la mano. Gladio, a mi lado, simplemente se queda mirando al resto de brazos cruzados, mientras que Sun ha desparecido detrás nuestro. Cuando me giro tratando de localizar a mi primo, percibo una diminuta sonrisa en el ex miembro del Team Skull. Aunque cuando le miro, esta ha desaparecido, sin embargo, sí que logro ver lo que la ha provocado: Varios miembros de la Fundación están en el muelle, así como Zyra y su madre, aunque apoyada en la subdirectora. Me alegra ver que ya se encuentra mejor.

Aunque, hay una persona que capta mi atención y que solo soy capaz de ver cuando el barco está más alejado y me permite ver la playa. Una mancha que me atrevería a decir que es Guzmán, mirando hacía el barco. Pero no puedo afirmar completamente que sea él.

* * *

El viaje dura más de lo pensado, lo que provoca que Sun este de peor humor. Los cuatro seguimos con la mirada al azabache que parece un Persian enjaulado yendo de un lado a otro.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —Pregunta Tilo tras apoyar la cabeza sobre mi hombro.

—Supongo que está nervioso. — Digo apartando la vista de mi primo. El viaje se nos hará todavía más largo si nos lo pasamos mirando cómo se pasea. — Creo que iré a dar una vuelta por el barco.

—¡Voy contigo! Quiero ver si tienen malasadas. — Vamos a irnos cuando el miembro de grupo que se había quedado atrás, se une.

—No pienso quedarme a solas con él. — Nos dice señalando a mi primo.

Los tres emprendemos la marcha hasta el restaurante, ya que Tilo quiere ver si hay Malasadas, pero en vez de esa repostería típica de Alola, hay un montón de platos que no había visto en mi vida.

—Y yo que esperaba que las Malasadas me durasen al menos hasta llegar a Kanto. — Murmura Tilo tras haber recorrido una y otra vez la sección de postres.

—Si no las engulleras sí que te durarían. — Cuando Gladio dice en voz alta lo que pensaba, imagino que Tilo se ofendería por el comentario, pero en vez eso, simplemente le dedica una sonrisa.

—¿Qué os parece si subimos a cubierta?

Los tres volvimos al camarote tras haber molestado a algunos de los clientes que estaban en la parte superior del barco y de haber avergonzado a Gladio con nuestras reacciones, completamente exageradas, al ver algún Pokémon asomarse entre el oleaje o al ver alguno volar sobre nosotros.

—Oye Sun, ¿Quieres jugar? — Ante la pregunta de Tilo, mi primo se incorpora levemente en la cama para mirarnos a los tres.

—¿A qué?

— ¡A Pose, un, dos, tres!

—¿Cómo se juega a eso?

—Es muy simple, es un juego que combina todos los movimientos Z, hay que hacer la pose que vaya saliendo en la pantalla de Rotom-dex, si salen tres iguales, hay que decir el nombre del movimiento.

Tras explicar las normas, Tilo deja a Rotom sobre la cama antes de que las tres hileras con los símbolos que están en los Cristales comiencen a girar, los tres nos ponemos en medio de la habitación, porque Gladio se ha negado rotundamente a jugar.

—Bip, bip, bip: Fuego, Hada, Normal.

Los tres extendemos el brazo diestro al frente a la vez que llevamos el izquierdo al codo, pasa después tomar la posición del tipo feérico y normal.

—Bip, bip, bip: Agua, Agua, Lucha.

—¡No es justo, Moon domina casi a la perfección la pose de tipo agua! — Protesta Tilo mientras llegamos a la tercera.

—¡Casi no, es perfecta!

—¡Ahora una ronda de seis-roto!

— Bip, bip, bip: Planta, Sinistro, Roca, Veneno, Veneno, Veneno.

— ¡Diluvio corrosivo!

—Ah… es verdad, había que decir el nombre del movimiento… — Murmuro llevando mi mano diestra hasta la nuca. Mientras Sun y Tilo compiten por quien gana en el juego, voy a sentarme en la cama al lado de Gladio.

—¿Eres consciente de lo ridículo que se ve desde fuera?

—Pero es divertido, tendrías que haber jugado. — Dije encorvándome para apoyar los codos sobre mis piernas y mi cabeza, sobre mis manos.

—No.

—Tiene que ser gracioso verte hacer la pose de tipo hada.

—Tú querida pose estrella es bastante ridícula, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no, es una pose que hace honor al movimiento: Nos hace parecer unas divas. —El chico alza una ceja, seguramente meditando que el movimiento especial de Primarina es la pose de tipo agua.

— ¡Una con todas las poses-roto!

—¡¿Eeeeeeh?!

—Van a morir en el intento…

* * *

Al tercer día de viaje, me cuesta coger el sueño. Con la tenue luz de la luna, junto a los tres chicos durmiendo y la calma que se instaura en el ambiente, aprovecho para pensar. Dejo que la preocupación por mi mejor amiga salga a flote, por mi primo que cada día que pasa parece que los nervios que siente se van tornando en ansiedad. Y, por último, las palabras que me dijo el chico que ahora descansa en la cama de al lado.

"Parece que siempre te las apañas para estar a mi lado."

Aunque ya me haya dicho a que se refería con ellas, no puedo dejar de darle vueltas.

Al final, termino por sentarme en la cama, dirigiendo una mirada al chico que me da tantos quebraderos de cabeza. Tengo que repetirme unas cinco veces que me quede sentada en la cama para no acercarme hasta él. La curiosidad siempre ha sido uno de mis puntos débiles y todo en Gladio me genera curiosidad. Termino por desviar la vista hacía la persona que duerme en la litera de encima, Tilo descansa a pierna suelta abrazado a su Raichu y, aunque sé que no voy a poder verle, alzo la cabeza para mirar la cama de encima, donde duerme Sun. La primera noche se movió tanto que pensé que se caería la cama.

Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, me incorporo para salir de la habitación. Tras acariciar la cabeza de Blacky y Diana para tranquilizarles, ya que al sentir que me levantaba ambas evoluciones de Eevee levantaron las orejas para mirarme. Tanto el Umbreon como la Espeon se miran antes de acomodarse nuevamente en el suelo.

Una vez fuera, me encamino hasta la barandilla. A parte de mi, solo hay dos personas más, las cuales están en extremo contario al que yo me encuentro. Ignorando las posibles ordenes de seguridad, me siento en el suelo dejando mis piernas colgando y me abrazo a la barra inferior de la barandilla. Tras haber pasado tanto tiempo en Alola, la diferencia del clima comienza a hacerse presente. La brisa comienza a ser bastante fresca, al menos para el pijama veraniego que llevo.

Me encojo un poco más sobre mi misma mientras miro como algunas luces del barco se reflejan en el agua. Sí a nosotros ya se nos hace largo el viaje, imagino que a Lylia tuvo que hacérsele eterno sola. Aunque tal vez sea porque queremos llegar a nuestro cuanto antes, en vez de disfrutar plenamente de la estancia en el barco.

—¿En qué piensas? — Pego un brinco a causa de la sorpresa, cuando me giro a ver esa voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar, Gladio inclina levemente la cabeza. —Parecías distraída.

—Nada realmente. —Me gustaría que el chico me hubiera creído, pero sé que no es así. Cosa que confirma cuando deja caer algo sobre mi cabeza y se sienta a mi lado.

—Es peligroso estar aquí.

— Y, sin embargo, tú también te has sentado. — Digo mientras alterno la mirada entre el chaleco que está en mis manos y su dueño.

—Abriga, póntelo. — No tardo en hacer lo que me pide y una vez que está hecho, es cuando vuelve a hablar. — ¿Qué hacías fuera?

—No podía dormir. —Me encojo de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto, aunque la que yo le resto, parece sumársela el chico, pues sus cejas se han juntado levemente. — Simplemente preferí salir a dar una vuelta antes que quedarme dando vueltas en la cama. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces fuera?

—Ir a buscar a la persona que en mitad de la noche ha salido del camarote. —Mientras habla, sus ojos verdosos se posan sobre mí, remarcando, por si no me había dado cuenta, a quien se refiere.

—No tenías por qué.

—Tú tampoco tienes por qué ayudarme, y sin embargo lo haces cada vez que puedes. Simplemente pensé que tendrías frio. — Termina por decir mientras señala el chaleco, lo que hace que sonría burlona. Después de todo, es un chaleco; los brazos están al descubierto. Aunque no puedo negarlo, es bastante cálido. —Es lo primero que he pillado.

Al sentir que ha descubierto parte de mis pensamientos, me encojo un poco más sobre mí misma. Ambos guardamos silencio hasta que las luces que nos iluminaban se apagan, quedando simplemente las de emergencia.

—¿No prefieres ir a un lugar… más cómodo? Me refiero- — Sin terminar la frase, Gladio señala un pequeño grupo de hamacas. — Creo que son más cómodas que el suelo.

Tras meditarlo un poco, accedo y ambos vamos hasta las hamacas, aunque ya no tengo la vista del reflejo del barco, lo que sí tengo, es un cielo rodeado por estrellas. Sin saber que decir, me dedico a observar el cielo hasta que Gladio vuelve a hablar.

—¿Por qué no puedes dormir? — Ante la pregunta, me giro para mirarle, pero él parece más concentrado en las estrellas.

—Supongo que porque pienso demasiado. — Le respondo haciendo que su atención recaiga completamente sobre mí. Tal vez a él le pasa lo mismo, igual estaba despierto antes y al ver que salía, vino a buscarme. — ¿No te pasa igual?

Tarda un rato en responder, pero al final lo hace con un cabeceo. Muchas veces me he preguntado como hace para mantener la cabeza fría en semejantes ocasiones, aunque no sea siempre así, generalmente suele mantener la calma y sabe cómo reaccionar cuando algo se complica.

—Cuando me fui de casa con Código Cero, las primeras noches que pasé fuera, aunque estaba decidido a no volver después de haber visto aquello, lo pase algo mal, estaba horas despierto con miedo a que la Fundación me hubiera encontrado, que se llevaran de nuevo a esa extraña criatura que habían creado. — Dice volviendo la vista al cielo. A penas puedo creer que ese chico que es tan misterioso como _La Chica Misteriosa_ , este hablando de sí mismo y menos aún, que sea conmigo y de algo así. —No fue hasta que "entre" en el Team Skull que pude descansar sabiendo que a Cero no le harían nada y que ya estaba a salvo.

—Imagino que pasasteis por mucho. — Con un asentimiento, Gladio afirma lo dicho. Dos años fuera de casa es mucho tiempo. No, dos años huyendo de tu hogar es mucho tiempo.

—No esperé que Lylia hiciera lo mismo que yo unos años después, y menos aun, que se juntaría con quien arreglaría todo el desastre que mi madre había causado.

—Supongo que cuando Sun y yo iniciamos el Recorrido Insular no pensamos que acabaríamos envueltos en semejantes cosas.

—Y Tilo tampoco lo esperaba…

—No, pero tú sí, ¿verdad? Esperabas tener que enfrentarte a los Ultraentes. —Digo encogiéndome sobre mí misma, rodeando con los brazos mis piernas. Esa mera cercanía, hace que pueda captar el olor del chaleco de Gladio. Nuevamente, las mejillas se me colorean levemente, por lo que me encojo un poco más para que no se note.

—Silvally fue diseñado para luchar contra esos seres, así que esperaba tener que enfrentarme a ellos. Por eso quería hacerme más fuerte. — Nuevamente, como en las Ruinas de la Guerra, Gladio se levanta dando por zanjada la conversación y me extiende la mano. — Deberíamos ir a descansar, mañana llegaremos al puerto.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los gritos de Tilo terminan por despertarme. En medio de la habitación, el entrenador continúa revolviendo y esparciendo sus cosas por todos lados.

—¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto sentándome mientras me froto un ojo. Pasarnos parte de la noche hablando me pasa factura de forma casi automática, siento mi cuerpo entumecido y sin ganas de moverse, pero volver a dormir es una opción no valida ya que Tilo ha aprovechado para ocupar el espacio libre que he dejado.

—No están. — Tras bostezar, me dispongo a contestar con lo primero que me viene a la cabeza, que es que no encuentra sus Malasadas, por ende, se las ha terminado.

—Te las has comido. — Pero ya está mi primo para decirlo.

—No busco las Malasadas, aun me quedan unas pocas. Me refería me faltan dos Cristales Z.

—…

—…

—…

Me quedo mirando un rato a mi amigo hasta que proceso lo que ha dicho.

—¿No tendrás uno en la pulsera? — Pregunto mirando por el suelo buscando también los cristales.

—Ese es uno de los que me faltan. El Incinostal y Electrostal. — Al mencionar que le falta el especial de Incineroar, miro mi muñeca, pero el Cristal Z de Primarina está puesto. — Cuando me fui a dormir estaba puesto en la pulsera.

—Eso te pasa por no guardarlos en la bolsa. — Dice Sun tras haber bajado de la cama, pero sin ayudarnos a buscar los Cristales, simplemente esta cruzado de brazos apoyado en la cama de Gladio, que nos mira a Tilo y a mí. — Ayer Diana, Blacky y Naia estaban jugando con el Electrostal encima de la cama de Moon, pensé que sería suyo.

—Entonces ahora falta localizar el Incinostal Z…— Murmura el más moreno cogiendo el cristal que le tiende Sun.

— Antes deberíamos ir a desayunar. En unas horas llegaremos a Kalos y no me apetece subirme al avión con el estomago lleno. — Sin esperarnos, Sun sale de la habitación para ir al restaurante. La gente dice que emprender un viaje como el Recorrido Insular o uno para desafiar a todos los lideres de gimnasio suele hacer madurar a la gente, pero esté Sun no es ni la sombra del que llegó a Alola, tampoco la del que me enfrenté para ver quién iba primero a luchar contra el Alto Mando. Y mucho menos, de la persona que era hasta hace unos meses.

—Moon, quiero mi chaleco.

—¿Eh?

—Que aun llevas mi chaleco.

—¿Por qué llevas su chaleco?

—Uy, eso me pregunto yo. Creo que me quedé dormida con él.

—Pues dámelo.

—¿Por qué llevas su chaleco?

—Voy voy, déjame que coja mi ropa antes.

—Lenta…

—Cagaprisas…

—Enana.

—Gladio.

—¡Oye!

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo qué "Qué"? ¿Por qué llevas su chaleco?

—Tenía frio y se la di. Ahora vámonos, que la quiero de vuelta.

Tras vestirme, echo un vistazo rápido por la habitación por si viera el Cristal Z, pero entre el caos que había antes junto al que ha creado Tilo buscando, difícilmente voy a ver algo. Cuando salgo fuera, Gladio está esperando apoyado en la pared de enfrente.

—Lenta. — Lejos de sentirme ofendida por su comentario, solo atino a tenderle su chaleco.

—¿Y Tilo? — Pregunto mirando a ambos lados.

—Ha dicho que no quería dejar solo a Sun.

—Como no se ha pasado todo el viaje encerrado en la habitación, porque ha querido, completamente solo. Le va a importar mucho empezar a desayunar cinco minutos solo. — Digo rodando los ojos, Aunque Tilo, Gladio y yo hemos estado casi todo el viaje juntos, Sun lo ha pasado encerrado en el camarote, saliendo a penas para comer y cuando prácticamente le obligábamos.

Cuando llegamos a la zona de restaurante, enseguida localizamos al dúo.

—¿Has encontrado el cristal de Tilo? — Nos pregunta Sun cuando llegamos hasta ellos. — Déjalo, seguro que llegas tarde porque te has distraído con Gladio.

Entrecierro los ojos mirándole con todo el odio que siento en ese momento hacia él, obviamente, captando el trasfondo que hay en esa frase. Me pregunto cuantas veces tendría que estamparle la cabeza contra la mesa para que dejase esa actitud que ha "brotado" de pronto.

Opto por ignorarle mientras comienzo a desayunar, aunque resulta extraño el silencio que se ha formado en la mesa. Apostaría todo mi dinero a que tiene que ver con la actitud de mi primo. Manteniendo el silencio, terminamos y volvemos a la habitación para buscar el Incinostal Z. El último día en el barco, lo pasamos yendo de lado a lado buscando el cristal de Tilo.

* * *

Cuando el barco atraca en el puerto, el Profesor Ciprés nos espera acompañado por un chico, un par de años mayor que nosotros, que está cruzado de brazos. El Profesor nos hace una seña con la mano para que vayamos hacía él.

—¿Ha sido agradable el viaje? Espero que no se os haya hecho demasiado largo.

—¡Nos lo hemos pasado genial!

—Sí, sobretodo buscando tu Cristal Z. — Ironiza Sun, lo que hace que le pellizque el brazo.

—Bueno, bueno, supongo que no se puede contentar a todo el mundo. Vuestro vuelo sale en unas dos horas aproximadamente, creo que un poco más, así que tenemos tiempo. Calem, ¿puedes llevarles hasta mi laboratorio? Yo me reuniré con vosotros en un rato.

—Claro. — Tras hablar, el chico comienza a andar dejándonos atrás.

—El clima de Kalos es completamente distinto al de Alola. — Dice Tilo mirando las casas que nos rodean.

—¿Tenéis Pokemon que vuelen?

—No.

—No aguanta el peso de una persona.

—Sí. —Respondemos a dúo mi primo y yo.

— Daren

—Jeno.

Cuando Decidueye y Dragonite salen de sus Poké balls, ambos Pokémon agitan sus alas.

— Vale, yo tengo a Charizard conmigo. — Dice al chico antes de sacar al tipo fuego de la Poké ball.

—¿A quién llevo? — Pregunta Sun antes de que Tilo se abalance en dirección a Daren.

—Entonces vas conmigo. — Le digo al rubio mientras me subo encima de Dragonite, que se ha agachado para que pueda subir bien. El tiempo que tardamos en llegar a una ciudad es mínimo.

—En Alola usáis buscamonturas, ¿verdad?

—Sí, generalmente llamamos a un Pokémon gracias a ese aparato.

—Por lo que no es necesario que un Pokémon aprenda dicho movimiento.

—Estas bastante informado.

—Una amiga mía está ahí y suele contarme bastantes cosas durante las vídeo llamadas.

Sin perder más tiempo, Calem comienza a andar dejándonos atrás.

—Me recuerda a Gladio cuando lo conocimos. Tan callado y misterioso. —Susurra Tilo en un intento porque solo le escucháramos Sun y yo, pero que resulta inútil cuando escuchamos al rubio resoplar.

Cuando llegamos al laboratorio, el chico nos abre la puerta dejándonos pasar. El primer pensamiento que me viene a la cabeza al verlo, es que es completamente distinto al del Profesor Kukui.

—Esta ordenado. — Cuando siento la mirada de los cuatro chicos sobre mí, es cuando me percato de que he hablado en voz alta.

—El laboratorio de Kukui es un caos. — Me apoya mi primo. Por un instante, apenas unos segundos, creo ver el atisbo de una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Sabéis por qué tenéis que venir aquí antes de ir a Kanto? — Mientras que Tilo y yo emitimos un "No", Sun y Gladio niegan con la cabeza, lo que hace que el chico se remangue la chaqueta que lleva. — Supongo que ya lo sabréis, pero en Kalos se ha estudiado a fondo la Megaevolución.

Calem hace una pausa, creo que meditando sobre nuestro conocimiento del tema. Yo simplemente atino a mí mirar a mi compañero durante el recorrido insular, Sun y yo tenemos una piedra activadora pero no sé si Tilo sepa lo que es.

—Es una evolución momentánea, ¿no? — El chico nativo de Kalos asiente antes de extender su muñeca mostrando una pulsera.

—Es una evolución que se realiza gracias a una piedra especial. — Tras hablar, Calem señala la piedra que se encuentra en el centro de la pulsera con tantos colores y luego otra que tiene en la mano. — Esta Megapiedra corresponde a Charizard.

—Vendría a ser algo como los movimientos Z pero con una evolución, ¿no? — Las cejas del dueño de la piedra se juntan levemente ante la pregunta de Tilo.

—Sí. Son algo parecido. — Se apresura a contestar Sun, rebuscando en el bolsillo lateral de su bolsa. — Sina y Dexio nos dieron una a cada uno.

Los ojos de Tilo se abren de forma exagerada al ver la piedra en las manos de su amigo. Supongo que ayudar a ese dúo trajo algún beneficio.

—Ya veo… En ese caso, me gustaría ver vuestro equipo cuando venga el Profesor. — Tras decir eso, Calem señala unas sillas al fondo del laboratorio. — No creo que tarde mucho en llegar, podéis esperarle ahí.

Los cuatro nos encaminamos hasta los asientos, siendo yo la primera en dejarse caer en una de las sillas.

—¿Por qué no nos dijisteis que teníais una piedra de esas? —Ante la acusación de Tilo me encojo de hombros.

—No me acordé, supongo que no le di más importancia.

—No la hemos usado, así que simplemente ha terminado en un rincón de nuestra bolsa. — Mientras Tilo comienza a quejarse porque no se lo hemos contado, yo comienzo a balancear las piernas. A los segundos la puerta se abre para mostrarnos al Profesor Ciprés, cuando hago el amago de levantarme, el Profesor me detiene con un gesto de la mano mientras que es él quien se acerca.

—Calem, ¿puedes traerme ese maletín? — El chico obedece de forma casi automática, y cuando se lo da, todos nos acercamos para ver el contenido. — Supongo que habéis estado hablando con Calem, ¿Ya os ha dicho lo que es una Piedra activadora? — Cuando todos asentimos, es cuando el Profesor abre el maletín. En su interior, cuatro piedras activadoras brillan con fuerza cuando la luz les da directamente.

—Profesor, Sun y Moon ya tienen una. — Cuando Calem pronuncia esas palabras, los ojos del hombre se clavan sobre nosotros. — ¿Sina y Dexio? — Con un asentimiento, respondemos ambos. — Debí imaginarlo, bueno, entonces vosotros dos tomad. Y llevaros otra para vuestra amiga.

Por las caras de incomprensión que tenemos todos, es cuando el Profesor Ciprés continua hablando.

—Cuando Kukui me comentó que vendría un grupo de chicos par coger un vuelo, me llamó bastante la atención. Me gustaría comprobar el poder de la Megaevolución combinado con el de los Movimientos Z. Calem ya me ayudó en mi investigación con la Megaevolución, así que pensé que estaría bien aprovechar vuestra visita. Porque alguien no quiere ir a Alola.

Ante la acusación, Calem desvía la vista en otra dirección mientras se cruza de nuevo de brazos.

—¿Podéis enseñarme vuestro equipo? — A su pregunta asentimos antes de que todos sacamos a nuestros compañeros.

—¡Ondina, Mimikyu, Lien, Nix, Diana, Jeno, Lena, venid! — Al instante, Primarina, Mimikyu, Lurantis, Absol, Espeon, Dragonite y Rockruff salen de sus Poké balls a mi llamada.

—Daren, Neus, Ryu, Alai, Ilan, Kira. — Siguiendo a la secuencia de nombres, aparecen Decidueye, Frosslas, Kommo-o, Marowak, Passimian y Lycanroc forma mediodía.

—Silvally, Crobat, Weavile, Lucario, Blacky, Lycanro.

—¡Aidan, Vera, Alder, Rae, Naia, Shaly! — Sin tardar; Incineroar, Raichu, Komala, Cabrominable, Vaporeon y Mismagius salen acompañando la llamada.

—Veo que no tenéis muchos Pokémon que puedan megaevolucionar con vosotros… Solo pueden Absol y Lucario; Glalie sí que puede, pero Frosslas no. — El profesor mantiene la mirada sobre nuestros Pokémon antes de sonreír levemente. — Definitivamente, los Pokémon de Alola son muy curiosos.

Dice Ciprés mientras mira a Vera, la Raichu comienza a levitar haciendo gala de sus poderes psíquicos. Sus ojos pasan al Kommo-o de Sun, llevándose una mano al mentón, habla.

—¿Lo has cuidado desde pequeño?

—No, lo atrapé. Ryu perdió contra mi equipo, al ser bastante orgulloso supongo que decidió acompañarme para hacerse más fuerte.

El Profesor emite un ruido gutural antes de pasar a Komala.

—¿Está durmiendo?

—¡Siempre esta durmiendo! — Exclama Tilo. Ciprés, simplemente murmura un "curioso" antes de pasar al dúo de Lycanroc.

—¿Y estos? Se parecen mucho, pero a la vez, no…

—Son las evoluciones diurna y nocturna de Rockruff. — Le dice Gladio señalando a Lena, que está demasiado entretenida en morder el rabo del Lycanroc dirno.

—Una evolución distinta…

La curiosidad que muestra el Profesor sobre los Pokémon que poseemos, me resulta algo graciosa, imagino que no todos los días se pueden ver Pokémon de una región tan lejana como Alola.

—¿Y ese? — Cuando señala a Mimikyu, el tipo fantasma-hada se esconde algo detrás de mí.

—Es Mimikyu. — Le presento mientras me agacho a su altura para ponerle delante.

—Se parece a Pikachu…

—¡Pero es más bonito! — Me apresuro a decir, no quiero tener al Pokémon enfadado porque le comparen con el tipo eléctrico. Me agacho para abrazar al Pokémon mientras su mano fantasmal me rodea a su vez.

—Profesor… He podido registrar los datos de todos los Pokémon en la Pokédex, menos uno.— Cuando Calem señala a Silvally el ceño de Gladio se frunce ligeramente.

—¿Seguro? Me enviaron los datos al completo de Alola…

—Es que esté Pokémon no va a aparecer en la Pokédex, tampoco debería hacerlo. Y mucho menos debería ser conocido. — El tipo normal se acerca hasta su amo, dando un toquecito con su hocico en la cabeza de Gladio.

—Interesante… Parece que confía mucho en ti. Bueno, solo quería daros las piedras. ¿Queréis visitar la ciudad hasta que tengáis que coger el vuelo? — El repentino cambio de tema, nos descoloca a todos un poco, supongo que ha debido de entre leer entre líneas las advertencias que le manda Gladio sobre Silvally.

—La verdad es que a mí me gustaría mirar si hay Malasa-

—Entonces aprovecharemos el tiempo que nos queda hasta entonces. — Se apresura a decir Sun callando a Tilo. Guiados por Calem, comenzamos a recorrer la ciudad. Aunque obviamente, nuestro "guía" cede a las insistencias de Tilo por parar en algún puesto de comida. Los tres restantes soltamos una queja por ello.

Mientras Tilo se dedica a marear al dependiente, me fijo en la forma que tiene la calle, circular con diversas calles que se cruzan entre ellas, sin poder contener las ganas, me adentro en el callejón más cercano.

Mientras avanzo por las calles, más cuenta me doy de que está región no tiene nada que ver con Alola, ni con Kanto. Sí ya es por sí, la diferencia que había entre ambas regiones era inmensa, con Kalos no tiene comparación. Frente a mí, la desembocadura del callejón da a una plaza, pero por mi lado izquierdo hay otra calle, tras unos instantes de duda, decido meterme por ella. Aunque al encontrarme con un callejón sin salida, no puedo evitar hacer un mohín.

—¿Te has perdido, enana? — Al escuchar una voz a mi espalda, solo atino a volverme para buscar su procedencia, mientras que la palabra "enana" resuena en mi cabeza. Soy bajita, no enana. — Que tal si llegamos a un acuerdo, me das todo lo que lleves de valor en esa bolsa y te _dejo_ irte.

El gesto del hombre se trasforma en una sonrisa socarrona, lo que hace que frunza el ceño.

—¿Qué te parece? A qué es un buen plan. — Escondo la bolsa tras mi cuerpo, no pienso darle nada a ese hombre. — Bien, tú lo has querido. Hawlucha.

Al instante, una pequeña ave aparece en el centro.

—Mimik- — Una explosión es causada por una Bola Sombra que ha impactado en el espacio que hay entre ellos y yo, aunque ese hueco queda ocupado en segundos, pues un Umbreon se ha posicionado frente a mí. — Blacky…

El tipo siniestro deja escapar un grito antes de ponerse a la defensiva. Ese gesto, hace que el hombre estire en brazo señalando al Umbreon.

—Entonces terminemos antes con él. — Sin embargo, tan rápido como dice esas palabras, Blacky vuelve soltar el grito a la par que sus anillos comienzan a brillar. — ¡Hawlucha, Puntapié! ¿Estás segura de que no quieres darme las cosas de valor? Es algo tonto herir a un Pokémon pudiendo evitarlo.

Mientras el Pokémon hacía una acrobacia para ir a por Blacky, nuevamente llega la interrupción; esta vez acompañada de un Pokémon de tipo normal. Silvally se posiciona junto a mí, alzándose. El gesto del chico se descompone al ver al Pokémon artificial.

—Blacky, Silvally. — Y tras el Pokémon, su dueño aparece para cubrirme con su cuerpo. — Sí, tienes razón. Es algo tonto herir a un Pokémon cuando puedes evitarlo. Vete.

Acompañando las palabras de Gladio, Silvally emite una advertencia y el Umbreon se posiciona nuevamente para atacar. En un parpadeo, el hombre ha desaparecido del callejón seguido por su Pokémon.

—¿Estas bien? — Asiento acariciando la cabeza del tipo normal.

—Blacky ha llegado antes de que pudiera recurrir a mis refuerzos. — Murmuro yendo ahora a acariciar la cabeza del nombrado. — ¿Le has mandado tú?

—Estabas tardando y no quería aguantar más quejas de Sun. Al ver que Blacky tardaba en llegar, he ido a buscarte.

—Así que estabas preocupado. — Digo a la espera de ver su reacción, la cual, no tarda en llegar como un alzamiento de cejas y un rubor sobre sus mejillas. Eso me sorprende, siempre me ha molestado cuando Tilo o Sun hacen comentarios para avergonzarme, pero ahora entiendo el por qué. Ver las reacciones que una persona puede tener dependiendo del tipo de palabras o acciones… No esperaba que Gladio se avergonzase por algo así. Definitivamente, me gustaría descubrir más cosas así de él.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Sun no paraba de quejarse. — Inclino levemente la cabeza antes se sonreír, lamentablemente tras haber visto su reacción no puedo creerle.

—Claro, claro~. — Digo con evidente burla en la voz mientras me adelanto a él llevando ambas manos a mi espalda, estoy segura de que ha notado el tono con el que lo he dicho; cosa que queda confirmada cuando resopla.

Cuando llegamos con los demás, la sonrisa de Tilo y las protestas de mi primo no tardan en llegar. Ignoro la mirada que alterna el más moreno entre Gladio y yo mientras comienzo a mirar la calle en la que nos encontramos, logrando que algo capte totalmente mi atención. En una enorme pantalla, se esta reproduciendo una especie de anuncio, pero no es eso lo que me ha llamado la atención: En la pantalla, la chica que está en ella acompañada por un Pokémon que no había visto, me recuerda algo a Serena. Aunque tiene el pelo más largo y recogido en una coleta baja.

— Calem, ¿Qué es eso de ahí? —Digo señalando el enorme edificio que no para de mostrar imágenes de varias personas junto a Pokémon.

—Es el estudio de grabación de Ciudad Luminalia.

—¡¿Esa no es Serena?! — A la exclamación de Tilo, todos nos quedamos mirando la pantalla, siendo la chica que había visto antes quien sale en las imágenes.

—¿La conocéis? — Los cuatro asentimos a Calem, aunque él no nos está mirando, sus ojos están puestos en la pantalla. — ¿Queréis entrar?

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de coger el vuelo? —Pregunto.

—No tengo hora.

—Yo tampoco.

—Poco, no vemos a entretenernos en algo así.

—Queda una cincuenta y ocho minutos para que tengáis que coger el vuelo-roto. — Agradezco que Rotom haya decidido salir de la bolsa ahora. La sorpresa de Calem no tarda en hacerse notar.

—¿Es un Rotom?

—¡Y una Pokédex! — Exclama Tilo sacando la suya propia.

—¡Y si juntas todo eso! — Continúo yo señalando a Rotom.

—¡Sale una RotomDex! —Para acompañar las palabras que emitimos a la vez, Tilo y yo extendemos los brazos señalando a la Pokédex como si fuera el producto de un anuncio.

—Dejad de hacer el tonto, la gente se está parando a mirarnos. — Sisea Gladio, lo que provoca que ambos comencemos a reír.

—Wuuaaah, Kalos es muy bonito-roto. Hay personas montadas sobre Pokémon como si fuera una Pokémontura-roto. Analizando datos: Gogoat, el Pokémon montura y forma evolucionada de Skiddo. Percibe los sentimientos de su Entrenador por la forma en la que agarra sus cuernos. Esto permite que ambos, entrenador y Pokémon, cabalguen juntos en armonía.

—Me gusta más montar en Tauros… — Murmura Tilo viendo al Pokémon.

Al final, tras haber deliberado a dónde ir, hemos terminado en el museo. Nos quedamos mirando un rato los cuadros de artistas extranjeros que han pintado durante su estancia en la región, la verdad es que de verlos hace que quiera recorrer la región para poder visitar esos sitios en persona. Tras subir unas escaleras, terminaos en una colección que es usada para dar a conocer la tecnología de Kalos.

—La Central Geotérmica de Alola es mejor.

—Pero no tenemos una Fabrica de Poké balls…

—¡Pero si tenemos una tienda que vende Gracídeas!

—Os estáis quedando atrás.

—Oye, ¿en Alola hay museo?

—Creo que no…

—Pues debería.

—¡Verdad!

—¿Alguna vez os han dicho que en los museos hay que guardar silencio?

—Oye, Sun, mira. El chico de ese cuadro tiene una cara tan amargada como tú.

—Ja ja ja.

—Mira, si hasta su risa parece amargada.

—Era sarcasmo, _Lunita._

—¿Siempre están así?

—Sí.

—¡Mira Gladio! Ese puedes ser tú también. ¿Crees que haya algo de la Fundación aquí? ¡Moon, vamos a buscarlo!

—¡No se puede correr!

—Y gritar tampoco, Sun.

—Pero tú de qué lado estas. Eres un traidor, Gladio.

—¿Sabéis?, me recordáis al grupo con quien realice el viaje por Kalos. Siempre estaba discutiendo con Serena porque teníamos ideas completamente distintas.

—Tengo una pregunta, ¿quién se alzo con el título de campeón? — Pregunto tras haber tratado de encontrar algunas piedras de las que vende Mayla en su tienda en un cuadro del túnel subterráneo de Sinnoh.

—Lo tengo yo. — Los pasos de los cuatro dejan de resonar.

—¿¡Eres el campeón de Kalos!? — Exclamo sorprendida por aquello.

—Sí, ya llevo bastante de campeón.

—Mira Moon, ya tienes con quien quejarte. — Me dice Sun antes de hacerme una seña para indicarme que seguirán andando.

—Envidiiiaaaaa. — Le digo antes de seguirle el paso.

—Así que entonces, tú eres la Primera Campeona de Alola.

—Sí, aunqu-

—¡CALEM! ¿Qué es el arma definitiva? — La pregunta de Tilo provoca que el gesto del nativo de Kalos se contraiga ligeramente y que yo deje mi frase a medias.

—Es algo por lo que ya no hay que preocuparse. ¿Habéis visto el cuadro del metro batalla? El chico que sale ahí fue campeón también.

Tras quedarnos un rato más deambulando por el museo, decidimos salir a esperar en el café quintaesencia, la verdad es que el ambiente refinado que se respira en toda la ciudad resulta algo agobiante. No ha sido hasta que nos hemos sentado en una mesa que nos hemos percatado, todos destacamos bastante. No solo por el bronceado de nuestra piel, sino también por la ropa que llevamos.

—Me gustaría una piedra para Nix. Creo que en Arbol de Combate había alguna…—Murmuro mientras le doy una vuelta con la cuchara al Skittolate.

—Puedes comprarla en alguna tienda, la Absolita no es muy común, pero seguro que hay alguna.

—Pero apenas tenemos tiempo…

—En Kanto también podrás encontrar alguna. Supongo que deberíamos ponernos en marcha cuanto antes, queda poco para que salga el vuelo.

Cuando llegamos, toca otra despedida más, volvemos a ponernos en marcha para llegar a Kanto. Mientras dejamos que las escaleras mecánicas nos lleven, alzo la mano para despedirme tanto de Calem como del Profesor Ciprés.

En unas horas de vuelo comenzaríamos a buscar a Lylia. En unas horas, veríamos su sonrisa mientras nos enseña orgullosa los progresos que ha hecho, las medallas que ha conseguido y el equipo que ha conseguido.

Porque Lylia estará ahí. Porque ella estará bien.

* * *

Pues aquí esta el segundo capitulo~ espero que os haya gustado.

He tardado tanto en actualizar porque se me borró parte del capitulo y me enfadé muchísimo y encima estaba en blanco y no sabía como continuar, así que eso fue pero todavía.

Respecto a los narradores, essss posible que haya mas narradores, pero no diré quién. Se sabrá pronto, pero no diré quién.

Reviews:

 **HikariNatsuki28:** Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste como van las cosas, se que tardo un montón en actualizar y no tengo perdón por ello. Ya tengo empezado, así que espero que para el siguiente no tengas que esperar tanto...

 **MrEduardo:** Aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo, espero que te haya gustado~

 **Funka1999:** Me alegra saber que me he ganado un seguidor para esta historia, espero que te guste y lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

Muchas gracias por leer~

* * *

✧~〖Pokémon no me pertenece, lo hace a Game Freak, Nintendo

y sus respectivos creadores, Satoshi Tajiri y Ken Sugimori〗~✧

* * *

Hasta el próximo capitulo~✿


End file.
